


Moonight

by TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002



Category: Moonlight (Original Work.)
Genre: Anal, Blood Drinking, Lemon, M/M, Werewolf, Yaoi, boy x boy love, lycan, lycanthrope, vampire, vampiric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002/pseuds/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two immortal souls meet again in the very mansion they had been raised in 100 years ago. Can a barely illumnated spark be flamed and set ablaze by the slightest warmth between two immortals? Yaoi, smut, boy x boy action. Read at own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonight

(Characters are my OCs, requested by a friend of mine ;-) who loves Yaoi. Yeah, you know who you are! Enjoy! Also listen to Taylor Swift's 'Blank Space' song, it fits this story so well. And Taylor is EPIC! So is my Yaoi loving friend!)

It's been nearly one hundred years since I was last at Eternal Mansion. I wonder if… if HE'LL be there, no doubt he will. Stupid mutt, the rugged up dark haired male thought as he walked down the dirt path, careful not to slip on any frozen over puddles.

Snow fell like fluffy white feathers, making the once eerie forest seem magical and beautiful. Icicles hung from the branches of trees, the scent of dirt and pine needles evident. Even he, being one hundred and eighteen years old, was still amazed those trees could withstand such wild weather.

His eyes seem to match the weather, a deep crystal blue with a lustrous sheen. They were blue now, but when angry or hungry they would burn red hot like coals. He'd had to take anger management to keep his aggressive temper under control, as he had nearly tore the head off his last counsellor over which season was better. He liked winter, the cool white and light blue colour scheme and the chill of the wind.

His hair was a deep raven black, and like his eyes, had a lustrous sheen like polished marble. His skin was almost as pale as the snow falling around him, spare for the pink tip of his nose, running even in this cold weather. Vampires couldn't contract diseases like the plague or malaria like humans could, yet they still got the odd cold or runny nose. It was annoying at best, but it made them blend in.

He looked ahead of himself and saw the large mansion cloaked by tall trees, snow blanketing the ground around it. Fond memories flooded the vampire's mind as well as less fond memories. The good with the bad. The lights of the mansion were on, telling the dark haired male that the reunion had begun and that he was late. Just great. The first reunion in one hundred years and I'm late. He walked up to the large door, seeing the familiar knocker and stone owl by the porch. He was almost surprised when the stone bird began to talk. Almost.

"My stars Gerome, it has been a while hasn't it?" the bird chuckled, adjusting its stone glasses. Gerome smiled and leaned down to the owl's level, petting its smooth stony feathers "Hello Mortimer. It's been one hundred years exactly, the very day I was brought here… on the day my parents were murdered…" the vampire sighed, bloody tears welling in his eyes. He wiped them away. He couldn't let people think he'd gone soft after one hundred years.

The stone owl patted the boy's back "Now, now my boy. Cheer up, you're going to see all your old friends!" the owl hooted happily, gesturing for him to stand up, which he did.

Gerome looked to the door, suddenly feeling sick. Would they really still be his friends after all this time? He went to open the door when it swung open to reveal a short blonde girl with a black bird riding her shoulder. She grinned "Oh! Gerry! You're here! HEY EVERYONE! Guess who made it?!" she shouted, turning a few heads. He slapped his palm to his face.

"Emma, you don't need to yell. They can all hear you," the dark haired male said, walking past her into the room. She patted his back "Well then, I'll be off! Witch duties and all, byeee!" the blonde witch chittered, skipping over to a table with snacks on it. He could practically smell the scent of forgiveness and enjoyment wafting around the room, easing him.

Then there was the smell of blood pulsing beneath skin, the pulses of many of the people in the room pounding in his ears. You're kidding me; I'm hungry already? I fed this morning er… night. He gulped and tried to stay away from the 'mosh-pit' esc part of the large room, winding stairs up to the rooms.

Taking precaution not to get his hunger level up too high, he pulled his scarf over his mouth to hide his extended fangs. He eyed the spread laid out before him, not hungry in the slightest. All he really wanted was a good drink of warm, red blood.

He gulped at the thought. The sweet, coppery taste. The warm red liquid sliding down his throat, sating his demonic hunger. The warmth in his cold, dead body. He had to stop thinking about blood. The room was filled with loud music, dancing people, and one hungry vampire.

But then he heard a familiar voice, one he didn't want to hear. "Hey, Gerome. You made it," the male voice said cheerfully. He turned to see exactly who he didn't want to. A burly looking young man wearing a thin black shirt, grey jeans and boots stood there.

His short shaggy brown hair and tanned skin had still remained through all these years. Damn Lycan needs a haircut. "Hello Ryan, how are we?" the vampire hissed, not wanting to make small talk. The tan boy smiled "Awesome, so… what's been going on with you?"

Just shut up and leave me alone you stupid, idiotic, blood-filled, vulnerable… mutt.

Gerome wiped his mouth when he realised he was drooling, dismissing the thought. He couldn't be salivating at the thought of… Ryan… could he? He wanted to knock himself out for thinking that way, and his father would too if he hadn't been staked. The pale boy turned back to the table, feeling his gums ache, eyes burning like fire in their sockets.

A glass of champagne was tapped, a chime echoing around the room and getting everyone's attention. A tall thin boy with pure white hair tapering down his back, eyes glinting like emeralds, and pale skin to match stood in the centre of the room.

Beside him stood a slightly shorter boy with messy black hair, deep red eyes and teeth jutting out from his bottom lip. The white haired boy cleared his throat "Well, it seems that everyone raised here has finally returned. We're glad we got such a turn out, with only a few refusing to come back…" he sweat-dropped "…erm well still…"

The red eyed boy beside him grew impatient "Well anyway, what Ernest is trying to say is that we're glad so many of you busy people made it back home. And in other news, there is a certain announcement to be made…"

In a blur of movement, the shorter boy had grabbed 'Ernest' and crushed their lips together, wrapping arms around each other, pulling away a second later with saliva dribbled down the side of their mouths.

A few people clapped and went "Aww" in approval, while a few grumbled in disgust. One even spoke up. A medium build young man with a half shaved head, black hair to his shoulders "I fucking knew you fags were gay."

Ryan stepped forward, looking angry "Hey, it takes a lot of courage to just admit that in front of everyone. That's more than I can say for you and your little gay harem there," the Lycan snickered, the three or four members of the dark haired boy's gang exchanging confused and embarrassed looks. The shaven haired male gritted his teeth, stepping forward, fists balled "Oh yeah? Bring it bitch!"

"ENOUGH!"

The two males looked over to the snack table, seeing the lanky vampire staring them down with burning red eyes. He pulled the scarf from around his neck, revealing two long white fangs protruding from his upper lip. He snarled, baring said fangs. "Now," Gerome began, staring down the dark haired male "you're BOTH going to walk away… or else."

"Or else what?" the shaven head male challenged, baring his own long white fangs.

Gerome seemed to teleport right before his challenger, growling with dominance, clearly the older vampire "Or else I'll slit your throat, tear off your limbs and feed them to the boars. And me being a full fifty years older than you, I am an Elder vampire, so my word is FINAL. And a vampire of below one hundred, sixty eight to be exact, you are still a baby vampire. Walk away." The older vampire snapped, making the shaven head male back up. He made a childish face "Fine, but only this once, Old man."

The blue eyed vampire didn't even seem fazed by the remark, turning and walking back to the table at a visible pace. "Oh and Clarice, next time, make sure your fly isn't open when challenging an Elder" Gerome smirked, making Clarice look down to his crotch to see just that; his fly open. He turned away from the elder "S-shut up…"

Ryan was impressed, walking over to Gerome, hands in pockets. "Gerome, that was really awesome. Thanks for standing up for us guys," the brunette thanked. The dark haired male turned to hide the blush illuminating his pale face "I… I did it because I couldn't hear myself think over your bickering. That and I could kill someone for a good feeding,"

Suddenly he realised with a start that all he could smell was… Ryan. The hot, spicy scent of his skin and the blood coursing through his veins was driving the vampire crazy, right to the edge of whatever sanity he had left. Without even looking up to the slightly taller Lycan, he knew the male was unintentionally releasing pheromones.

But… his species only did that when aroused. This time looking, his blue eyes looked to the tell-tale area. Ohh… yeah, he's aroused alright… but why? How could he possibly be aroused in the middle of the reunion?

Gerome was awoken from his thoughts when he felt a warm hand placed on his arm, feeling the heat even through his parka. Lycans were living wolf-person radiators, body temperatures usually very, very, very warm. Ryan was no exception.

"Hey Gerry, c'mon. I wanna show you something, trust me, it'll make you smile" Ryan said, nodding towards the stairs. Gerome tilted his head questioningly, crystal blue eyes half lidded in scrutiny "What is it? How do I know you're not trying to get me alone so you can murder me brutally?" he smirked, half joking half serious.

The Lycan chuckled, rolling his amber coloured eyes and tugging on Gerome's arm "Aww come on, I promise I'm not gonna kill you. Just trust me Gerome, please?" he asked, pouting sadly. Despite having quite a lot of self-control, the vampire found that his one weakness (beside silver, sunlight and holy water) was his old friend's 'puppy' face.

"Fine, but only this once" Gerome said, arms folded. Without another word the Lycan whisked his friend up the stairs, down the hallway and to the door at the end of the hall. Gerome gave Ryan a fierce shove, dusting himself off "Geez! Don't do that," he hissed, snapping at the Lycan. Ryan chuckled "Oh? Did I scare the big bad vampire?"

Gerome stuck his tongue out as the brunette pushed the door open, revealing a room that seemed split in two. One side was a greyscale colour scheme, dust covering everything while the other was a sepia toned, less dust though. The vampire stepped into the room, taking in the room he had left for nearly one hundred years, now revealed to him.

He moved to his side, the grey one, of the room and looked around. His bed lay untouched, dust motes floating around. His photo-frames stood on the bedside table, depicting a small pale dark haired boy in most of them, some even featuring a small tan skinned boy with messy brown hair, smiling widely. He was amazed, red tinged tears brimming his eyes. After all this time everything stayed exactly the same.

He turned to see Ryan sat down on his bed, looking fondly at a photograph in his hand. Gerome went to snatch the photo, but Ryan beat him to it; showing him the photo. Two teenage boys, no older than fifteen, stood in the photo. "I can't believe we were so young back then, and everything was so simple… what changed Gerome? What changed?" Ryan asked, sounding way too philosophical for the vampire's liking. He sat down beside his friend, cursing mentally at the heat emanating off of him.

"I guess we just… grew up. It may seem too simple an explanation, but it's all I got" Gerome said, fangs pricking his bottom lip. Hunger surged through him, driving him wild. He needed warm, fresh blood sliding down his throat, silencing his insistent thirst. It wasn't just sustenance, it was liquid power. If he went any longer without it… he'd go insane. "Hey Gerry… you don't looks so good. Are you ok?" the brunette asked, his warm hand brushing against Gerome's cold cheek.

Don't touch me… I can feel the blood pulsing through your veins… the vampire whimpered, eyes burning like bonfires, gums aching painfully. He was almost startled when Ryan shifted the neckline of his shirt, bearing his neck "Go on, I know you're hungry. I remember from the night you first fed from me… do you still remember?" he asked, amber coloured eyes darkening dramatically. Gerome winced and felt his heart hurt; something that had never happened before.

He still remembered.

(100 years ago)

No… they won't give me the right blood! Stupid animal blood won't sate my hunger, I need HUMAN blood! Idiots, all of them. I can't stand the way they keep on giving me goddamn goat's blood when I, son of Balthazar, DESERVE human blood. The room is dark, door closed, just the way I like it. That little idiot Ryan is out playing with the other kids, Mr Popular. Pfft, who needs friends when you're immortal and powerful? I could make friends if I wanted to… but I don't.

Mmm… the Hunger is getting stronger, my chest hurts now as well as my fangs. I never knew how long they could get, almost an inch long… and I'm only fifteen. Barely a newborn vampire. Father would be proud… if he were still alive. He was staked by hunters, and I was given to the Eternal Mansion as an orphan. It was life, or undeath if you prefer. I never really cared about my parents, who they were or why they gave life to me. It was in the past, so it no longer concerned me.

'Gerome isn't taking his blood' they say 'He'll get sick and die from the Hunger' they say… but I'll show them, I'll show them that I'm stronger than this petty Hunger. Someone's knocking on the door now… I bet it's my nursemaid coming to check if I drank my 'goat's blood'… but I threw it against the wall and carpet. She'll have to clean it up, serves her right for feeding me GOAT'S blood. The door opened with a creeeeek, showing that stupid tan skinned boy Ryan. His hair was still a shaggy mess.

But this time… he looked worried. Why worry? Was he worrying… about me? No, he's too stupid to value me. Just like everyone else at this stupid mansion. "Gerry… I heard you're not drinking your blood. Is something wrong with it?" he asked me in an oddly kind voice, stepping into the room, barefoot as he had no regard for the kicks they bought for him. I snarled and backed into a corner, hoping he wouldn't find me in the pitch black. Sadly Lycans had nightvision, almost as good as vampires.

His amber-gold eyes locked with mine in the dark "Gerry, please. You need to drink the blood or else you'll get sick," he said, edging closer as if I was a venomous snake. Oh no, I was much more dangerous. I was a hungry vampire. "Hah, get sick? I'm a vampire, an immortal god! I'm not drinking the blood of a goat! Peasants may drink it, but not a king like me!" I barked, turning away from him. He shook his head and his spicy, sweaty smell hit me. It smelt… good and bad at the same time.

Scented of both human and wolf.

Without another word, he scampered from the room like the scared coward he was. Good riddance. But… he returned not a minute later with something shiny in hand; a paring knife, the thing the nursemaids used to cut vegetables. I bared my fangs and snarled warningly, making sure to hiss loudly. Attack me will you? And will a tiny little knife, barely bigger than my finger. But I was wrong, he wasn't attacking me… he placed the sharp end of the blade to his wrist, cutting it and letting crimson flow out.

He held it out to me, edging closer fearfully "H-here, take my blood. I've got plenty to spare… and for a friend…" he said, smiling to reveal sharp canine teeth. Friend? I was his friend? Then the smell of his hot, sweet blood hit my nose, making my mouth water. My eyes locked on his wrist, but I couldn't! It'd mean sucking on his wrist… and we're both guys. It'd be more than awkward, and the last thing I needed was for my roommate to think I was gay. I'm not that kind of vampire.

Before I knew it, I had risen to my feet, still shorter than him and had moved right in front of him. I took his warm arm in my hand, lifting his wrist to my mouth and trying to ignore the fact we were both boys as I drank. Sweet mercy on my undead soul, it was DELICIOUS. I couldn't stop, the hot burning taste on my tongue… it was so sinful. But I had to stop, or else he would be completely drained of blood and die. I hate him… but I don't wish him to die. That's below me.

I hadn't spilt a drop of his blood and I was glad. I'd be licking it out of the carpet for a week. Yeah, I'm not below that. I'll admit his blood tasted good. So good. I remembered the slice he'd done to his wrist, sliding my tongue over the wound to seal it. Then I heard him chuckle, looking up to see him looking at me… almost in awe "See? You've had your blood, not so hard. Maybe I'll give you your blood more often, then you get to feed. Last thing I want is something to happen to my best friend."

Best friend? I was his best friend? He cared about me… even after all the times I've yelled and pushed him away? I don't deserve him, he's too loyal. Trust a mutt to be loyal. "I'm your best friend?" I asked him, earning a yes and an awkward yet very warm hug. Then he decided to go to bed, laying down on his side of the room and quickly falling asleep. I was utterly tempted to sleep beside him… but NO… I'm not gay! I'm not gay! I won't sleep with him… I'll sleep in my bed on my own.

I lay down, pulling the sheets up to my neck and trying to sleep. Vampires didn't need sleep but still, it helped.

The last thought that ran through my mind before I fell asleep was; Ryan.

(Flashback End)

The vampire blinked, snapping himself from his memories. Ryan's tan neck, taut muscles and tendons pressed against his skin, still visible. "Hey Gerry, you gonna drink some? I've got plenty to spare, especially for a friend" the Lycan said, grinning awkwardly as Gerome watched the steady pulse in his neck beat… beat… beat. He met his friend's amber eyes "I… I remember everything. You were kind to me despite of my actions, good and bad. I… don't deserve to know you Ryan."

Ryan's eyes widened "What? That's not true! Of course you deserve to know me, you're my best friend! And because I stuck around despite of your actions, I made a good friend who really cares about me. I know you come off as cold, and it's because you don't want people to think that you're soft and a pushover. But I know deep down you care for a lot of people… and maybe I'm one of them. You tell me Gerome, am I someone you care about?" Ryan asked. Gerome looked away, unable to think with his friend's heartbeat thudding in his ears.

"I… I can't think with your heartbeat thudding in my ears…" the vampire hissed neutrally, heart aching as well as gums. He suddenly was picked up and sat on Ryan's lap, the intense heat warming him through his parka which Ryan then shed, revealing a dark black shirt with fangs printed on it and red text reading 'BITE ME'. He snarled at the Lycan "Ryan… what the hell are you doing?" he hissed, fangs bared. Ryan smirked and tugged his shirt up and off, revealing his fit and muscular upper body. "I don't want you getting blood all over my shirt, it does show actually" the Lycan said.

Gerome gritted his teeth "No smartass, I meant why the hell you would sit me on your lap like this?!"

He shrugged and bared his neck, distracting the vampire "Well… it's so you feed easier. Simple, now go on."

Feed. Gerome undoubtedly wanted to feed, and badly at that, but… this was his old friend… and a male as well. If his father were alive, he would gladly stake his son for thoughts like that. His fangs ached, lusting to plunge into Ryan's waiting neck, but if he did… he'd be sucking on his best friend's neck. He couldn't do such a thing… but… how would it differ from the first time he'd fed from the Lycan? It'd just be drinking from his neck, nothing sensual or pleasurable.

Contrary to popular belief vampire bites didn't actually give pleasure; they were simply bites. He felt Ryan's hand slide down his back and up again, trying to encourage him "Please drink. I don't want you to get sick," he said in a voice that almost sounded… as if Ryan was crying. Or at least on the verge of crying. Enough cowardly behaviour Gerome, just drink and never mention it again. It's only you and the mutt in the room, nobody will know.

He saw that the Lycan baring his neck was shaking, eyes shut and lips pressed into a firm line. He was scared. "Ryan… what are you doing?" Gerome asked, the Hunger burning through him, his throat raspy. Ryan opened his eyes fearfully "I… I don't normally bare my neck. It's a sign of submissiveness to Lycans, a sign that I'm weak… This is going against all of my instincts, baring my neck to another predator… it's as if I was giving my life away. So please… just feed… It's driving me insane."

Gathering his courage, Gerome brought his hesitant lips to Ryan's neck, aligning his fangs with the jugular before (as gently as he could) sinking them into the brunette's flesh.

Hot blood filled his mouth, the familiar sweet taste on his tongue. It was utter bliss. Then he heard Ryan's low animalistic growling, teeth gritted to show his sharp canines. Without thinking Gerome began to run his fingers through his friend's hair, petting him gently to soothe him. He was met with a gentle whimper from the Lycan. This must really be uncomfortable for him… so I'll be gentle. Gerome then began to run his hand gently down Ryan's back, feeling the smooth warm flesh beneath his fingers and palm.

He blushed when Ryan let out a soft moan, barely audible to anybody without sensitive hearing. He's moaning at simple touching? Why? He's obviously delusional… right? Right? Gerome mentally pleaded, taking another mouthful of the Lycan's hot addictive blood. Taking his last mouthful of blood, the vampire pulled away and sealed the wound with a lick, getting an idea. He knew it was risky, but there was nobody to know. He licked along Ryan's neck gently, tasting the new taste of his skin. Ryan flinched but moaned softly, slightly louder than last time.

This isn't so bad… in fact, it's kind of a turn on… the vampire smirked, liking these knew sexual thoughts very much. He licked gently up Ryan's neck, nibbling on his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. "U-uh Gerry… what are you doing?" Ryan asked, heart racing. The vampire's eyes met the Lycan's, cool icy blue meeting hot liquid amber gold "I don't know… but it sounds like you're enjoying it" he said with a smirk. Ryan blushed warmly "Well… I do have a massive crush on you."

"…"

Did Ryan just say what Gerome thought he did? A massive crush? That explained the arousal earlier on at the reunion party. "Gerome… you've gone quiet. Did I say something?" the brunette asked. Gerome shook his head to clear it "Oh, no. It's nothing… just… how long have you had this crush on me?" he asked Ryan, making the male blush warmly. "B-back when you first fed from me… I began to have dirty dreams about you and I guess I didn't mind the thought of spending my life with you."

Gerome felt his heart ache. This male truly loved him, cared for him… and he was stupid enough to call him 'mutt'. "Ryan…" the vampire murmured breathily, red tinged tears welling in his eyes, taking on a purple colour due to his crystal blue eyes. Ryan's warm hand cupped Gerome's cheek, sending chills down the vampire's spine "Yes Gerome?" he asked, golden eyes sparkling with desire and love.

"I… I guess I have a slight crush on you" Gerome admitted, blushing. Blush was not easily hidden on his snow white face, seeming to make it glow brightly. Ryan chuckled happily, grinning before placing a warm tender kiss on the other male's lower jaw "Gerry… I'm so happy. I can't believe you love me back after all these years! I… I was too afraid to tell you back then because I didn't want to you hate me… not that you didn't already…" the brunette said with a wry smile.

"I didn't hate you, it's just that I had been orphaned and my family was famous for being strong-willed and emotionless… I couldn't let father down despite his handicap of… well, death. I too began to have dreams of… you… that night, but I couldn't tell you. You understand right?" Gerome asked, brushing a lock of his raven black hair from his face. Ryan placed another kiss on Gerome's lower jaw, trailing kisses down his neck to his shoulder before tugging his shirt up and off to reveal all that pale skin.

The vampire blushed harder, raising his arms to cover himself "I… I'm not so sure I look good with no shirt… I mean you do but…"

Ryan silenced the other male with a kiss, turning his head to deepen it. He pulled back "Shush, well I think you look scrumptious without a shirt ok?" the Lycan smirked. Gerome honestly giggled, and that was an alien sound to his ears. "I… I don't look scrumptious…" he said, looking away shyly. He felt Ryan nibble his neck, wrapping his arms around him as well. "Well you taste scrumptious… so deal with it."

Turning around and pushing Gerome onto the bed, Ryan then began to kiss and nip his way down from his neck until he reached his nipples. He grinned and ran his warm tongue over one, feeling the dark haired boy arch his back and try to hold back a moan. It didn't work. Reaching up, the Lycan gently pinched and tweaked the nipple not currently in his mouth, threatening to break all of his self-control upon hearing the needy moan from Gerome that followed.

He grinned, and gently bit the nub in his mouth, not too hard but hard enough. "Ahh! R-Ryan, w-what are you d-doing?" the vampire asked, finding his voice, writhing under the painful pleasure he was receiving. Ryan looked up to Gerome's crystal blue eyes and smiled softly "What I've wanted to do ever since we were fifteen." Gerome's eyes widened. "T-that was nearly one hundred years ago… you've been waiting all this time?" he asked.

Ryan nodded and moved up, kissing the dark haired boy passionately "But… if you let me continue… it'll be worth it…"

The vampire bit his lip, considering his options before nodding hesitantly "Alright, but you've got to be gentle… it's my first time…" he said, surprising the larger male. "You're virgin? After one hundred years? Where's your libido?" Ryan asked, astonished. Gerome blushed harder but soon lost the blush "I was… raped… in the first few months that I left the mansion. That's where my libido went," he said neutrally, tears welling in his eyes. It was a traumatising event for him, putting him off sex for a while.

He felt Ryan's warm, almost burning, arms wrap around him in a supportive hug. He blushed "W-what are you doing?"

Ryan looked up, amber eyes full of tears "I had no idea… I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise. And if I do anything that hurts you, please tell me and I'll stop" the Lycan said, kissing Gerome gently before moving down and unbuckling the dark haired male's belt, sliding his pants down.

Gerome bit his lip, worried he' be judged by his length, but all fear of being rejected went out the window when Ryan's eyes glazed over and his breath caught in his throat. "Well, this'll be fun" the brunette said with a smirk, fingers wandering to the top of Gerome's boxers and pulling them down and off, his erection standing straight up. The dark haired boy gritted his teeth, failing to hold back the short breathy whimpers and moans as Ryan began to pump him, mouth dangerously close.

He'd never experienced such pleasure in his one hundred years dead, and it felt strangely gratifying when Ryan was doing this, instead of that elder vampire who pinned him against a tree and… and… you get the message. Strange waves of electric pleasure washed over him, sending shocks down his spine. Everything Ryan seemed to do made Gerome moan. Especially when Ryan licked up the underside of his dick, a loud moan erupting from his lips. "R-Ryan!" he cried, the Lycan smirking proudly.

Gerome cried even louder when he felt his penis being engulfed in Ryan's hot, slick mouth, the head rubbing against the inside of his cheek. He grabbed fist-fulls of the larger male's shaggy hair, urging him deeper "M-more! It… mmm… feels so good!" he moaned. Ryan hummed around the length in his mouth, sliding it deeper and even into his throat. Gerome's dick wasn't too small or too big, it was a decent size.

"Ryan! Ahh! I'm so close… ahh!"

Realising what Gerome meant, Ryan pulled away with a 'pop', licking his lips. The vampire cried out, upset the wave of addictive pleasure had ceased "Nooooooooooo Ryan! More! Please?"

Ryan expected nothing less from the pleasure drunk boy before him, as he knew that virgins didn't last very long in bed, but he had to string out Gerome's real first time to make it the best he would ever have. He cupped Gerome's face in his hands and crushed their lips together, sighing against the other male's soft sweet-tasting lips. His breath was sweeter than any candy and more addictive than any drug on earth. It was all part of vampire genetics, to lure in prey.

He gently prodded Gerome's lips with his tongue, signalling for entrance. The vampire hesitantly parted his lips, allowing Ryan's hot slick tongue into his mouth to wrestle with his. He allowed Ryan to dominate him in the tongue battle, not needing air though, so it was the latter who pulled away for air, brushing his fingers through his mussed brown hair. He looked Gerome in his eyes, amazed at how crystal blue they were. "I'll give you more… if you promise to do everything I say, ok?"

Being the pleasure drunk boy he was Gerome nodded "Anything …"

Ryan had Gerome right where he wanted him. He looked up at the other male with a devilish glint in his amber coloured eyes "Up against the wall," he ordered, gently scraping his teeth along the vampire's thigh, making him sigh and bite his lip. "O-ok…" he said, obediently getting up and moving to the opposite wall, placing his hands against it and spreading his legs. He never thought in a hundred years that he'd be doing this for Ryan… or anybody for that matter.

He was surprised when he felt Ryan's hot body against his back, shivering at the body temperature contrast. God, Ryan was hot. Literally. The brunette then held three fingers at Gerome's mouth, the vampire confused until Ryan said "Suck them." He knew what the more muscular male was going with this, but shrugged and took the three fingers into his mouth and proceeded to suck them. He heard Ryan sigh dreamily, running his other hand down and gently squeezing the vampire's ass cheek.

He squeaked, muffled by Ryan's fingers. "Ok, that's enough… now prepare yourself…" the Lycan instructed, kissing Gerome's jaw, awaiting a nod. Gerome gave the go-head and felt a moist finger slip inside his anus, curling inside him teasingly, moaning softly. Then Ryan added another finger, scissoring his anus open slightly at first, being careful not to hurt Gerome too much. He heard the dark haired boy hiss lowly at the scissoring, but adjusted and began to moan breathily, occasionally breathing Ryan's name.

This threatened all of the Lycan's usually excellent self-control, hearing his name spill from Gerome's beautiful well-kissed lips, but he soldiered on, slipping in the final third finger. He felt Gerome tense and clench his teeth, but began to try and find his prostate to bring him the greatest pleasure. Finally he jabbed his three fingers in the right spot and Gerome arched his back into Ryan's fingers, moaning loudly "Ohh Ryan! There! Right there!" he whimpered needily, fidgeting.

What a cute little slut Ryan thought as he began to stretch the smaller male's asshole while hitting his prostate, preparing him for something much larger. He never knew how adorable Gerome could be before. Then the vampire began to wonder; why does this feel so good? The elder vampire did exactly what Ryan was doing, yet it hurt and it didn't feel good. How come this handsome brunette boy could do that and it felt amazing? Maybe Gerome just trusted Ryan, that's probably why.

Then he felt something much larger than three fingers press against his entrance, shivering. "I'm gonna be as gentle as I can, ok? But you've got to relax the muscles in your lower body when you feel the pain ok? It'll hurt, but it'll feel really good when the pain goes away…" Ryan said, running his fingers through the smaller male's hair. He nodded and braced himself against the wall as Ryan began to slide his massive cock inside of Gerome's hot, tight asshole. Searing pain erupted through the vampire's body, holding back shrieks of anguish.

But Ryan paused, placing soothing kisses down Gerome's back to help. "Are you ready for more?" the Lycan asked softly, brushing his thumb against Gerome's cheek. He nodded and gulped "Y-yeah… but why do you have to be so huge? You're gonna tear me in two if you push in any further." This made Ryan chuckle "Fine, but I'll be gentle."

He began to slide more of his hard member in, moaning at the hot, tight heat surrounding his cock. Gerome however cried out in pain, but remembered the prior advice and began to relax his lower body, feeling some relief from the sting. But once the brunette was all the way in, both males began to moan loudly. Gerome looked over his shoulder, face flushed, to Ryan. The Lycan stood there, panting at the tight heat of the other male's asshole. He gently bucked his hips "Ryan… you can move now…"

Ryan opened his eyes and nodded, grabbing Gerome's hips and pulling mostly out only to thrust back in and repeat. It was bliss for both of them, the friction feeling surprisingly good. The only audible sound besides their moans was the sound of skin slapping against skin, as both of them were now in a sweat. Then the vampire felt something grab his dick, looking down to see Ryan's hand pumping him up and down nice and hard. Then Ryan hit Gerome's prostate dead on.

Jolts of electricity shot up his spine, making the accompanying moan even louder and more intense. "Ahh Gerome, you're… so… tight!" Ryan moaned, thrusting in and out faster at an inhuman pace. Said vampire looked back, drooling "A-and you're… so… big!"

The sound of slapping skin loudened as did their moans of intimate pleasure, their peak fast approaching. Neither of them wanted it to end there, but knew they had no say in the matter. Gerome's nails left claw marks down the wall, his saliva dripping from his parted lips. Such insurmountable pleasure had to come to an end. Ryan kept abusing Gerome's prostate again and again, panting like a dog on a hot day. He never wanted it to end, such an intimate connection of two people could never end without bringing equal sadness… but it had to end.

"R-Ryan! I'm so… so close!"

"N-no! I don't want it to e-end now! Just k-keep it up for a little w-while longer Gerry! Please! Ohh…"

It was true, both males were close to their climaxes but didn't want it to end. With one final thrust in, Ryan cried out "Gerome!" as he painted the smaller male's insides white, and Gerome cried "Ryan!" as he came onto the wall and onto the floor. The Lycan pulled out, feeling weak and powerless after using all his energy to pleasure himself and Gerome. Speaking of which, he fell backwards, drained of energy, but Ryan caught him and they laid down on his bed.

He pulled the quilt back and laid his lover down before getting in beside him, his heart going a million miles a second. He looked over to Gerome, barely awake, and smiled. "Well… how was it?" Ryan asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a grin. Gerome shrugged "It was amazing… t-thankyou Ryan… and maybe you could even be my boyfriend… will you?" he asked, earning a kiss from the Lycan. "Yeah, I will."

They snuggled together and fell into deep sleep, dreaming about what tomorrow could bring.


End file.
